Hey Ya!
|nogm = 3 |dg = Male |mode = Solo |gc = Gold |nowc = HeyYa |audio = ||image = JD2= |-|JD:GH= |-|NOW= ||-||-|difficulty = 3 (Hard) |effort = 3 (Exhausting)|pc = Dark Orchid |pictos = 88 (JD2/JGH) 99 (Remake)|year = 2003 |lc = Hot Pink (Remake) |kcal= 26 |dura= 3:52|perf = Jérémy Paquet}} "Hey Ya" by Outkast is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer Original The dancer is a man. He is wearing a red and white checkered shirt with orange suspenders and glasses. He is also wearing a pink and blue hat, pink pants yellow and white striped socks, and purple shoes. He begins by materializing from glass and ends by shattering into glass shards. Remake In his Just Dance Now remake, his outfit is darker and he looks more realistic. Background The background is a collage of different colored triangles. Around are some silhouetted stage lights, the ones above lighting up. The floor reflects off the background and dancer. Starting with Just Dance: Greatest Hits, there are more light effects. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Make a small circle in the air slowly with both of your arms when "Love the exception" is sung. Gold Move 2: Lower both of your arms in a semi-circle when "Happy here" is sung. Gold Move 3: Put your hands on your chest. Hey Ya GM 3.png|Gold Move 1 Hey Ya GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Hey Ya GM 1.png|Gold Move 3 HY GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game HY GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game HY GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Hey Ya appears in the following Mashups: * Jailhouse Rock * Pump It * Take On Me Captions Hey Ya ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Swing And Pull * Swing It Back * Thrower Dance Quest ''Hey Ya ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Castle Trivia *This is the first song by Outkast in the franchise. It is followed by ''B.O.B, which is featured on The Hip Hop Dance Experience. *''Cumma'' is censored, because it refers to ejaculation. *When the song ends, from Just Dance: Greatest Hits onward, the dancer turns to a white blur, while in Just Dance 2 he is still visible. ** However, in Just Dance Now, he turns into a pink blur. *In Just Dance 2, on the menu, when one views this song, the menu circle is zoomed in on mostly his face. It was changed in Just Dance 3 so that his whole body is visible. This is also the case with Rasputin. * Some of the dance moves were inspired from the music video. * The dancer has a completely altered color scheme on the Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with TiK ToK and Firework. * The line "And this I know for sure" is misspelled as "And this I know for show." In Just Dance Now it appears as "And this I know for sho'". * The coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. Gallery Heya.jpg|''Hey Ya'' Heyyasqa.png|''Hey Ya'' (JD3/GH/BO) heyya.jpg|''Hey Ya'' (Remake) heyyamenu.png Hey Ya JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' avatar 18.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar adssadsda.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/''Just Dance Unlimited/''Just Dance Now Golden_Hey Ya.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Hey Ya.png|Diamond avatar heyyapictos.png|Pictograms HeyYaBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 HeyYaBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Videos File:OutKast - Hey Ya! File:Just_Dance_2_"Hey_Ya!"_by_Outkast_-_HQ_Choreography File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Hey_Ya! Just Dance Unlimited - Hey Ya! - 5 Stars Score 12000 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet